Odaiba Digital
by Ariadna
Summary: Segundo capítulo!! Digamos que hay encuentros varios entre elegidos y tamers...
1. Prólogo

**Odaiba Digital.**

Por: Ariadna.

-Ummm, esto me parece muy extraño...

Abril es la fecha de entrada a un nuevo año escolar en Japón. Para algunos pequeños es su primera vez en el mundo de los estudios, para otros mayores, es su primer paso en la universidad. Para los chicos de trece años, es su primer vez con uniforme y en secundaria.

Hikari y Daisuke llegaron muy temprano a clases. Con el nerviosismo del primer día, la chica había logrado convencer a su amigo de levantarse a tiempo si quería acompañarla a la escuela. En la entrada encontraron a Miyako, Iori y Takeru, este último esperando entrar a la misma clase que los recién llegados. En el camino se toparon con algunos de sus conocidos mayores, Mimi y Koushirou, quienes saludaron y apuraron luego el paso para llegar a su salón de clases del otro lado de la escuela. 

Takeru, Hikari y Daisuke también decidieron irse a su aula, llevándose la gran sorpresa de encontrarla vacía al entrar. 

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan extraño, Hikari? – preguntó Daisuke depositando su bolso en una de las mesas al fondo de la sala.

-Es que resultó ser que los rumores eran ciertos, no me lo esperaba.

-Eso parece… - Takeru se sentó en uno de los asientos más atrás de Daisuke, del lado de la ventana. – Yo tampoco me esperé que fueran ciertos.

-¿Qué rumores? ¿De qué hablan? – interrogó Daisuke.

-¿Qué Miyako no te contó? – Takeru le preguntó de vuelta. - Ella y Mimi hablaron de eso durante todas las vacaciones…

-Pues no, recuerden que estuve en casa de mi abuela todo marzo.

-Oh, bueno. Es que según rumorean, la gente está abandonando Odaiba en masas. - explicó Hikari. – Nadie a dicho porqué. Hay muchas empresas que cerraron o se mudaron de ciudad, y todos sus trabajadores se fueron con sus familias. Es como si pensaran que Odaiba atrae la mala suerte o algo así…

-Yo creo que es correcto. – comentó Takeru. – La ciudad SI trae mala suerte. O sea, cada año hay un digimon atacándola y destruyendo la propiedad pública y privada, no es buen negocio para nadie vivir acá. 

-Pero eso pasa en todas las ciudades del mundo. – replicó Daisuke. – Más aún ahora que la puerta del Mundo Digital se cerró dejando a los Digimon Elegidos aquí en la Tierra… 

-Aún así, es un riesgo vivir aquí más que en otras ciudades… El resto del mundo tiene un máximo de cinco a siete elegidos por país. Odaiba por si sola tiene alrededor de treinta. Nosotros doce más todos los niños que obtuvieron Digimon en la batalla de hace dos años atrás. 

-Lo curioso es que no todos esos niños vivían aquí cuando eso ocurrió, pero terminaron mudándose después. - agregó Hikari.

-Parecen estar hablando temas muy interesantes por acá… 

Los tres chicos se giraron a ver a Ken entrar en la sala, lo saludaron con una sonrisa y el muchacho no demoró en colorar su bolso al lado de Daisuke.

-Jaja, ¡Que increíble será tenerte por compañero de curso, Ken! – resaltó Motomiya. - ¿Cómo estuvieron los días de mudanza desde Tamachi hasta aquí?

-Todo bien, aunque el tráfico era sorprendente para salir de la ciudad… - Ken se giró a sus otros dos amigos. - ¿Hubo alguna plaga o un desastre natural por aquí en el invierno? ¿Por qué tanta gente se está mudando para irse?

-Eso mismo nos estabamos preguntando. – le informó Hikari. – No tenemos ni idea.

En ese momento, otro chico de su edad entró en el salón. Parecía un poco distraído pero al ver al grupo instalado no dudó en acercárseles. 

-Disculpen, ¿Este es el salón de primero A?

-Si, así es. – le dijo Takeru. - ¿Eres un alumno nuevo?

El muchacho asintió, con expresión aliviada.

-Uf, menos mal… Llevo ya una semana aquí y no he hecho más que perderme dentro de la ciudad…

-¿Vienes recién llegando? – Takeru puso cara de duda. - ¿Entonces porque me eres familiar? Sé que te he visto en otro lado…

-Um, no lo sé… Puede que ya te haya preguntado direcciones una de las tantas veces que me perdido esta semana… - comentó el chico avergonzado, colocando una de sus manos sobre su nuca.

-Puede ser. ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Ah, pues…

-¡Takato!

El chico saltó al escuchar ese grito. El grupo de cinco se giró a la entrada y otro muchacho más estaba ahí.

-Oh, Hirokazu… - el niño que ya estaba en el salón pareció avergonzarse más. – Perdón, Hiro, estaba tan ansioso de llegar aquí que se me olvidó esperarte hoy en la mañana.

El recién llegado, que atendía al nombre de Hirokazu, simplemente se cruzó de brazos. 

-¡Claro!, ¿Sabes lo que me costó llegar acá? – le reclamó. – Geez, hubiese sido mejor irme a vivir cerca de Kenta… La suerte que tengo… 

-Um, ¿Tú también eres de este curso? – interrumpió Daisuke al enojado.

-Er, si. Me llamo Shiota Hirokazu. 

-Cierto, yo me estaba presentando. – recordó el otro chico. – Mi nombre es Matsuda Takato, mucho gusto.

_TBC..._

**Notas:** Ok, y ahora todos se preguntarán porqué soy una completa irresponsable que sale con algo nuevo cuando no ha terminado ni la mitad de lo que tiene pendiente, no es así? Pues bien, es cierto, pero ni modo, yo soy así y ya. No puedo detenerme si tengo ganas de escribir algo nuevo... El capítulo uno será publicado dentro de poco, paciencia. Éste no será un fic muy largo, lo advierto, no creo que tenga más de diez capítulos, deséenme suerte!!


	2. Presentando la situación

**Odaiba Digital**

Por: Ariadna.

**Capítulo 1, Presentando la Situación.**

-Matsuda Takato, mucho gusto. - se presentó. – Por favor simplemente díganme Takato.

-Es un gusto conocerlos. – Takeru replica.

El muchacho sonrió y se giró a su compañero.

-¿Y dónde están los demás?

Hirokazu negó con la cabeza. 

-Ni idea. Seguramente llegará cada uno por su cuenta.

-¿Cómo? – Daisuke interrogó. - ¿Hay más alumnos nuevos?

-Esto se suma a la rareza de saber que todos nuestros compañeros viejos parecen haberse mudado... – murmuró Hikari, pensativa.

-¿Cuántos de ustedes son? – consultó Ken.

-Uh... – Hirokazu contó con los dedos. – Seis. Y a eso hay que agregarle los demás, ¿no? – miró a Takato. - Akiyama, Ai y Makoto, la familia de Lee y el hermanito de Juri.

-¡Wow, es mucha gente! – comentó Takeru sorprendido. - ¿Son todos parientes o qué? 

-Er... – Matsuda pareció nervioso. – Se podría decir que trabajamos juntos, pero...

-Hey, aún no nos han dicho SUS nombres. – recordó de pronto su amigo, cambiando el tema.

Los otros cuatro se disculparon e hicieron las introducciones correspondientes. Conversaron con los dos nuevos un rato más hasta que comenzó a aparecer más gente. Las predicciones de Hikari no estuvieron del todo correctas, ya que varios de sus viejos compañeros llegaron a la clase, claro que aún eran muchos menos de los que habían antes. También los amigos mencionados por Hirokazu hicieron entrada, o así lo asumieron los cuatro al ver como los dos chicos conversaban animadamente con una pelirroja de ojos violeta, un chico de lentes y una muchacha de largo y liso cabello castaño. Al rato también apareció un joven de rasgos chinos y cabellos azules, poco antes de que el timbre sonara y el profesor hiciera su entrada al salón de clases.

-Buenos días alumnos. – los saludó el viejo conocido Fujiyama.

-¡Buenos días!

-Me alegra escucharlos tan animados. – asintió el profesor. – Desde hoy comienza para ustedes un nuevo año escolar y una nueva etapa en su vida estudiantil como alumnos de secundaria. – hizo una pausa. – Ya se habrán dado cuenta que la ciudad está sufriendo constantes cambios y que algunos de sus compañeros  ya no están aquí, así como hay un alumno nuevo venido de Tamachi. – dijo, indicando a Ken. – Y seis desde Shinjuku. – agregó, mirando al grupo de chicos. – Además de ellos, muchos estudiantes han llegado del extranjero, y tres han quedado en esta clase. Por favor ayúdenlos a acostumbrarse a los cambios que implica vivir en un nuevo país.

Dicho eso, la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a tres chicos rubios. Un muchacho y dos niñas. Al verlos, tanto el grupo de Daisuke como el de Takato quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡Wallace! – exclamó Motomiya saltando de su asiento.

-¿Catherine? – Takaishi pareció reaccionar igual.

-¡¿Alice?! – agregó a la sorpresa la pelirroja que estaba sentada junto a Matsuda.

-Es un gusto volver a verlos. – saludó la más pálida de las chicas al grupo de Takato.

-Ha pasado el tiempo. – la otra rubia inclinó la cabeza como saludo.

-No puedo negar que los he extrañado, eh? – comentó Wallace, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Uh? – Fujimiya y el resto de los alumnos también parecían sorprendidos. - ¿Se conocen?

-¡Claro que si! – asintió Motomiya. – Con Wallace nos conocimos... 

-En unas vacaciones en Estados Unidos. – completó Hikari por su amigo, mientras Ken lo obligaba a sentarse de nuevo y quedarse callado.

-Los abuelos de Takeru son buenos amigos míos. – explicó rápidamente la francesa. – Es una cosa de familia.

Todos quedaron mirando a Alice, quien por un momento no se dio cuenta que también debía dar una explicación.

-Ah, yo ya había visitado Japón antes. Estuve en Shinjuku hace un tiempo atrás visitando a mi abuelo.

-Oh, ok. – el profesor los mandó a sentarse. – Comencemos la clase.

El señor Fujiyama tuvo que llamar la atención de Daisuke tres veces antes de que Motomiya se diera finalmente por vencido en sus intentos por conversar con Wallace. Takeru tuvo una suerte parecida con Catherine cuando el tutor le quitó el pequeño papel con el cual la estaba interrogando sobre su aparición en Japón. 

La primera hora de clase fue sumamente larga para todos. Cuando sonó el timbre de receso, un gran suspiro generalizado se produjo. Unos cuantos chicos salieron del salón para cambiar de aires, mientras el resto conversaba amenamente con sus compañeros nuevos. 

Hikari entabló plática con la muchacha de pelo castaño, llamada Katou Juri. Ken era levemente acorralado por sus nuevas compañeras de curso, que lo conocían y admiraban por ser aquel famoso "niño genio". Daisuke y Wallace realmente no prestaron mucha atención de los demás, mucho menos del pobre Ken, y se pusieron al día con sus vidas desde la última vez que se vieron. La situación de Takeru y Catherine fue más o menos parecida, con la intervención de otros compañeros, bastantes interesados en saber más de la hermosa joven francesa.

-Wow, es realmente sorprendente verte llegar así. – comentó Motomiya a su amigo extranjero. - Podrías haber avisado, ¿Llegaste durante las vacaciones?

-Sólo un par de días atrás. – le contó Wallace, confuso. - Pensé que sabían de nuestra llegada...

-Puede que no me haya enterado, estuve en casa de mi abuela casi todo el mes. – respondió el otro. – Aún así, me extraña que nadie me haya dicho nada...

-¿¿Qué haces tú acá?? – exclamó una voz ajena al salón. Miyako acababa de aparecer por la entrada. - ¡Wallace, tanto tiempo!

El americano le regaló una gran sonrisa a su amiga de anteojos cuando recibió el abrazo de oso que ésta le dio. A pasos de ella se encontraba un muchacho de piel bronceada y cabellos café. Por un momento él se mostró incómodo de molestar aquella reunión, pero se sintió mejor al ver otras caras, que, por su expresión de felicidad, le eran conocidas.

El recién llegado se saludó con el grupo venido de Shinjuku, y miró con curiosidad a la hermana menor de Taichi.

-Soy Akiyama Ryou, ¿Con quien tengo el placer?

Antes de que Hikari pudiera responder, el muchacho venido de Tamachi logró safarse de las chicas que lo tenían acorralado y se acercó al grupo. 

Cruzó miradas con Akiyama y se reconocieron al instante.

-... ¿Ken?

-¿Ryou...?

-Parece que se conocen... – intervino Juri, hablándole a Hikari.

-¿Akiyama es de Tamachi? – le preguntó ella de vuelta.

-Pues no, él vivía en Fukuoka...

-No puedo creer que seas tú. – soltó Ryou luego de un rato de silencio mientras observaba al otro chico. – Con todo lo que pasó hasta pensé que te había imaginado...

-Digo lo mismo. Nunca pensé que... – Ken no terminó su frase. Miró incómodo al grupo de gente que escuchaba su conversación.

-¿De qué se conocen ustedes dos? – preguntó el muchacho de anteojos que estaba junto a Takato y Hirokazu.

-Ah, pues... – Ryou tampoco quiso decir más, al ver que los amigos de Ken también estaban pendientes de la plática. – Nos conocimos, hace unos años...

-Mucho tiempo... – remarcó Ken.

-Ya lo creo, has crecido mucho. 

-Igual tú. ¿Cómo has estado? Pensé que... – Ichijouji dudó. – Que aun estarías en... aquel lugar.

-Si, bueno... Me fui de ahí tiempo después... Digamos que no podía quedarme toda la vida... 

Al parecer, con esa frase uno o dos de los amigos de Ryou captaron de qué se trataba la conversación, pero al no tenerlo claro con un mensaje tan difuso, no dijeron nada de nada. 

El recreo acabó en un par de minutos y nuevamente el profesor entró al salón, obligando a Miyako y Ryou a retirarse sin posibilidad de más preguntas o respuestas. Fujiyama aclaró su garganta al sacar una lista que tenía escrita en un cuaderno.

-Antes de proseguir con el horario normal de clases, la directora pidió que se organizara un plan de convivencia con el grupo de alumnos recién llegado. Necesito dos o tres estudiantes que se ofrezcan como tutores, - el profesor frunció el ceño al notar que nuevamente Daisuke y Wallace estaban conversando sin parar, esta vez incluyendo a Ken, Hikari hacía lo mismo con la chica llamada Juri y Takeru seguía intercambiando mensajes con su amiga francesa. – Uhum! – tosió fuertemente, para llamarles la atención. – creo que ya tengo a los tres voluntarios: Motomiya, Takaishi y Yagami.

El ruido de las conversaciones se detuvo de inmediato, y los tres chicos volvieron su atención al frente.

-¿Uh? – Daisuke no había escuchado nada más que su nombre. - ¿Qué pasa? 

-Como se ven tan entusiasmados en saber más de sus compañeros nuevos, ustedes quedarán como sus tutores por el resto del mes, Motomiya. – hizo una pausa.- Ahora, sobre...

-Disculpe, profesor. – la rubia llamada Alice se puso de pie.

-Dime, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es la tutoría. Yo faltaré una semana desde mañana porque tengo que viajar a Shinjuku, espero que eso no sea un problema.

Fujiyama apoyó el mentón en el puño de su mano, pensativo. 

-Supongo que no, eso lo veremos después como un asunto particular.

-Gracias. – Alice volvió a sentarse.

-Como decía, sobre la tutoría, los tres encargados deberán organizar un trabajo de interacción con el nuevo grupo. Ya que McCoy no estará, serán divididos en grupos de cuatro. al final de la semana quiero una presentación para la clase, así podrán conocerse mejor.

-¿Ehhh? – todos parecieron poner cara de disgusto. 

A nadie le agradó la idea de hablar de si mismo o de otros frente a un público, era demasiado vergonzoso.

-No se quejen. - replicó el adulto. - Es un plan que se está usando en todos los cursos, por la llegada de tantos alumnos nuevos. Todos ustedes, - dijo, indicando al grupo. - vengan después de clases a la oficina de profesores para dividir los equipos de trabajo. – se giró al resto de la clase. – Ahora proseguiremos con clases...

-------------------------------

-Pasen, por favor. – Hikari abrió la puerta de su casa. – No hay mucho espacio, pero creo que será suficiente.

Sus tres acompañantes pidieron el permiso correspondiente para entrar y sentirse cómodos. Cada uno se sacó sus zapatos con calma y esperaron alguna indicación de la dueña de casa.

-Mi mamá no está en casa, creo... – la chica observó el comedor y la cocina. – Y mi hermano...

-¿Hikari, eres tú? – se escuchó una voz desde detrás de una puerta en el pasillo al lado de la sala.

-Si, ¡Y traigo visitas! – recalcó.

La puerta se abrió levemente y la figura de Taichi hizo aparición. Cerró la puerta tras de si de forma rápida.

-Sabes que no podemos traer invitados a la casa sin avisar. – la regañó, antes de mirar quienes la acompañaban. – Um... – miró finalmente a los tres chicos, y sonrió al que reconoció. – Hola Ken, tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo te fue con la mudanza?

-Estuvo bien, gracias. – Ken devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Y los otros dos? – Taichi los miró curioso. – Soy Taichi, el hermano mayor de Hikari.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Katou Juri, - se presentó la muchacha de largo pelo castaño que venía de visita. - Somos compañeros de clase.

-Yo soy Lee Jenrya. – dijo quien quedaba por hablar. – Lamentamos haber venido sin avisar... – comenzó a disculparse.

-Nah, no importa. – Taichi hizo un gesto para restarle importancia. – Es sólo una formalidad, y ya entendí porqué están aquí. – se giró a su hermana. - ¿Te asignaron como tutora?

-Si.... – Hikari dudó. - ¿Y tú cómo sabes?

-Ja, en todos los cursos fue igual. – el mayor tenía una sonrisa de victoria. – Yo me salvé por suerte. Yamato, Sora y Chizuru quedaron a cargo de los tres nuevos de mi nivel.

-En nuestro curso llegaron diez nuevos incluyendo a Ken. – contó la menor Yagami.

-Ya veo, por eso te asignaron tanta gente... – Taichi les indicó quese sentaran en el living para estar cómodos. - ¿De dónde son ustedes?

-Somos de Shinjuku. – replicó Juri, aceptando con señas la oferta de Hikari de un vaso de jugo. – En realidad nací aquí en Odaiba, pero me mudé a los seis años, - la chica sonaba levemente... ¿triste? No se podía estar seguro. – No recuerdo mucho de ese entonces, pero creo que la ciudad se ve igual. 

-Lo que quiere decir que tienes mala memoria. – río Taichi. – Creo que es la ciudad que ha sufrido más transformaciones en menos tiempo de todo Japón....

-Deberías conocer Shinjuku entonces. – sugirió Jenrya. – Yo nací y viví en Hong Kong hasta los cuatro años. Luego nos mudamos a Japón con mi familia, a Hikarigaoka, pero sólo alcanzamos a vivir unos meses antes de volver a mudarnos e ir a Shinjuku, por culpa de una bomba terrorista.

Los hermanos Yagami parecieron atorarse al mismo tiempo con sus bebidas.

-Oh, si, la bomba... – Hikari soltó una risa nerviosa. – Nosotros también vivimos en Hikarigaoka por esa época... Luego de eso nos mudamos aquí.

-Uno de los nuevos en mi clase también es de Shinjuku. – Taichi miró al muchacho chino. - Creo que su apellido era Lee, ¿No será hermana tuya?

-Ah, Jaarin, si. Ella entró a segundo de preparatoria.

-Ese es mi nivel. – confirmó el castaño. – Yamato quedó a su cargo. Chizuru quedó a cargo del chico autraliano y Sora de uno ruso... No recuerdo bien sus nombres, - se giró a su hermana. – Son, ya sabes, de los que conocimos en nuestro... viaje...

Ken captó el mensaje que estaba siendo enviado a Hikari.

-En nuestro curso llegaron dos conocidos más. – recordó.

-Ah, es verdad. Wallace y Catherine. 

-¿Catherine? ¡Que bien! – Taichi se puso muy feliz. – Hace mucho que no la veo, mañana iré a visitarla, es una excelente noticia.

-A propósito... – dijo Hikari. - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Que tiene? Es el primer día de clases, no tengo niguna actividad extracurricular aún.

-Pero pensé que estabas en el equipo de futbol, como asistente del entrenador.

El mayor asintió. 

-Claro, luego de ganar el campeonato del año pasado era obvio que me ofrecerían ese trabajo.

-Pero... Daisuke me dijo que el entrenamiento comenzaba hoy. – recordó la menor.

-No lo creo, es el primer día...

-Uh... – Juri decidió interrumpir. – Cuando nosotros nos fuimos el grupo de Motomiya se dirigió a las canchas...

El castaño trató de hacer memoria... No recordaba nada de eso... ¿O si?...

-¡Rayos, es cierto! ¡Tendré que volver a la escuela!

Yagami tomó su bolso rápidamente y salió del departamento sin despedirse. Hikari se encogió de hombros y miró a los demás.     

-Bien, ¿Por donde empezamos?

-------------------------------

-Argh, ¿Se puede saber por qué tenemos que estar aquí? – Makino Ruki se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Por que YO tengo que quedarme aquí?

-Ya, no es para tanto, Ruki. – Hirokazu le indicó a su amiga que se relajara y se sentara a su lado. – No tiene nada de malo esperar a que Motomiya acabe su entrenamiento...

-¡Vamos Daisuke, no seas flojo! ¡Corre más rápido! – Wallace gritaba desde las gradas, al otro lado de Hirokazu. - ¡Esa no es manera de patear el balón! ¡Muevete!

-¡Ya cállate, idiota! – gritaba de vuelta un irritado Daisuke, desde la cancha. - ¡Me desconcentras!

Wallace se echó para atrás, recostandose en el asiento. 

-No creo que lleguemos a hacer algo de la tarea hoy... – declaró, relajadamente.

-¿Y no podemos adelantar algo nosotros, en vez de quedaron como idiotas viendo a ese tonto patear una pelota?

-Tengo la leve impresión que tu amiga no es fan del fútbol... – comentó el gringo, sonriendole a Shiota.

-¿Sólo una leve impresión? – replicó él, lanzando un suspiro. – Como sea, creo que ella tiene razón. El asunto es conocernos mejor, y nada más, ¿No? Que Motomiya nos hable después de las reglas de la escuela y todo eso.

El rubio volvió la cabeza hacia adelante.

-Me parece bien. ¿Y de qué hablamos?

-¿Cómo es que hablas tan bien japonés si eres de Estados Unidos? – interrogó Ruki de inmediato.

Wallace se encogió de hombros.

-Soy un genio. 

La muchacha giró los ojos.

-Quiero una respuesta de verdad.

El otro la miró, con expresión seria. Pero le duró poco, y luego volvió a sonreír.

-Es la verdad. – respondió. – En Estados Unidos iba a la universidad.

-Wow, ¿En serio? – Hirokazu se vio sorprendido. - ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

 Wallace arrugó la nariz.

-No hay nada más incómodo que ser tratada distinto cuando creces. De todas maneras, Japón no da la opción de adelantar años, y pensé que sería entretenido tener una educasión normal. Además, estoy entre amigos, así que el día que quiera estudiar algo más avanzado, sólo pasaré la tarde con Koushiru o Ken.

-¿Te refieres a Ichijouji? – el castaño hizo memoria. – Entonces si es el mismo que salía hace unos años en la revista de ciencias...

-JA, - Ruki soltó una risa sarcástica. - ¿Tú, leyendo revistas que no sean de Digimon, Hirokazu? Que sorpresa...

-Hey, ya no pienso sólo en eso, ¿Sabes? – se defendió su amigo.

Los ojos de Wallace se agrandaron.

-¿Que fue lo que dijeron? ¿Digi...?

-¡Hey, Wallace! 

Inoue Miyako y Akiyama Ryou caminaron hacia el trío, acompañados de otros dos alumnos, que, como Ryou, vestían uniforme de preparatoria.

-Hola chicos. – el gringo los saludó efusivamente. – Michael, - dijo, a uno de ellos. - ¿Mimi te tocó como tutora?

Los dos mayores asintieron a la vez. Uno era rubio, y la otra tenía el pelo risado color caoba, Tachikawa Mimi.

-Venía a ver si Taichi estaba aquí. – explicó ella. - La banda de Yama tiene práctica hoy, y sé que le gusta que vayamos juntos...

Al decir esto, una figura de revoltoso cabello castaño apareció corriendo a espadas del grupo. Se detuvo un segundo para recobrar el aliento, y así la pelirroja lo reconoció y le hizo señas.

-¡Tai!

-Hola Mimi... – el chico se acercó y le regaló una sonrisa, para luego pasar por su lado y seguir su camino. - ... Adiós Mimi. ¡Voy atrasado!

-¡Hum! ¡Que maleducado! – resaltó ella, y alzó una ceja. - ¿Tendré que ir a la práctica de Yama acompañada de Michael entonces? – se interrogó en voz alta, para que Yagami la escuchara.

Esto hizo que él detuviera su paso de inmediato. Taichi miró al acompañante de Mimi de arriba a abajo, con sospecha. Michael soltó un suspiro cuando dejó de ser observado al Taichi volver sus ojos a Tachikawa.

-Espera un poco, Mimi. La práctica de la banda no comienza hasta dentro de una hora. – notó que había una gran cantidad de gente tras la muchacha. – Quédate aquí con los demás y luego nos vamos juntos, ¿Si?

Mimi hizo un ademán para que él se fuera tranquilo, y se sentó con el resto de su grupo junto al otro norteamericano.

-¿Y de qué hablaban ustedes?

-Umm... – Wallace se rascó la nuca. – Ya no lo recuerdo...

-Tú estabas inventando que eras un genio. – respondió Ruki, en tono burlón.

-¡Es la verdad!

-Claro, claro...

-------------------------------

-Déjenme ver si mi casa está presentable, esperen. – Takeru cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando a sus tres compañeros fuera. Un par de minutos después, volvió a abrir. – Disculpen, sólo somos mi mamá y yo acá, nunca nos hemos preocupado de ser muy ordenados...

-No hay problema, Takeru. – Catherine le sonrió al entrar. – Aunque... ¿Dónde vive tu hermano entonces? 

-Pensé que mi abuelo te habría contado. – el rubio hizo pasar a los tres a la sala principal. – Mis padres son divorciados. Yamato vive con papá.

-Oh.

Sus otros dos compañeros, Matsuda Takato y Kitagawa Kenta, se setaron en el sillón y el sofá respectivamente.

-Aún no puedo crees que vivamos en el mismo edifício. – comentó Takato. – Es demasiada coincidenia...

-Bueno, hubo muchas mudanzas estas semanas, en especial en este edifico. Ya me parecía que te había visto antes. – comentó Takaishi. – Creo que fue con uno de los camiones de mudanza... Había otro para la familia de Shiota, ¿No es así?

-Ajá. Él se mudó dos pisos más arriba con sus padres.

-Yo sigo instalada en un hotel. – la francesa se acomodó junto al chico de lentes en el sofá. – El departamento queda cerca del puerto, pero aún no llegan todas nuestras pertenencias.

-Yo vivo cerca de ahí, creo. – dijo Kenta. – Aún me es difícil ubicarme...

-A mi me pasa lo mismo. – reconoció Takato. – Odaiba es igual de grande que Shinjuku, es una suerte que la escuela queda a pocas cuadras.

-Podemos irnos todos juntos desde mañana si quieres. – ofreció Takaishi, a la vez que habría la ventana de la sala para dejar entrar el fresco de primavera. – Otro día te presentaré a Miyako e Iori, viven un par de pisos más arriba.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Cómo haremos esto? – preguntó de pronto Catherine. – Digo, hablar de nosotros y todo eso...

-Creo que lo hacemos bien hasta ahora, ne? – Takeru sonrió. – Es sólo platicar por hoy, mañana le preguntaremos al profesor Fujiyama en qué consistirá la exposición.

-No me agrada mucho la idea. – dijo Matsuda, rascandose la nuca. – Es raro, nunca tuve que hacer algo parecido en mi antigua escuela.

-Es porque naciste en Shinjuku, Takato. – explicó Kenta. – Es bastante diferente recibir compañeros nuevos que serlo.

-Eso es cierto. – Takato rió. – Pero es lo mismo para ti, y para Ruki. Los tres vivimos en Shinujuku toda la vida...

-Hasta ahora. – finalizó Takeru. – Yo me mudé hace dos años, por el trabajo de mi mamá... y mi insistencia. Antes vivíamos demasiado lejos de mi hermano y mi papá, y sólo los veía para vacaciones. – El rubio amplió su sonrisa. – Ahora los veo tan seguido que incluso los encuentro insoportables... Vivir sólo con mi mamá es una cosa, pero debieran ver el departamento de ellos... ¡Que desastre!

-Aquí no está tan mal. – replicó la única chica presente. – Todo se ve muy ordenado, como si tuvieran a alguien que les hiciera la limpieza cuando no están...

-Er, pues...

En eso, se sintió un ruido extraño de cosas que caen y una puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando desparramarse una pila de libros y un... ¿¿Qué era eso??

Takeru puso una expresión de espanto y corrió a recoger a lo que sea que estaba sobre los libros. Parecía un peluche naranjo con alas de murcielago... Tomo todo lo que pudo entre sus manos y lo volvió a lanzar dentro de la habitación, cerrandola firmemente.

-¿Que pasó? – interrogó el chico de lentes.

-¡No es nada! - trató de asegurar el rubio, pero se veía muy agitado. – Ya dije que somos muy desordenados, ¡Todo está fuera de lugar! Jajaja...

-Eso parecía un Digimon. – dijo Takato, como si nada. 

Los ojos de Takeru se abrieron de par en par.

-¿C-Cómo? 

-Si, bueno... – el castaño de pronto se sintió incómodo. – Jenrya me contó que salieron unos peluches... basados en el juego de cartas, ya sabes, las Digicartas...

Takeru parecía aturdido con la información. Miró a Catherine por apoyo, pero ella se encogió de hombros sin entender.

-Pensé que conocías el juego de cartas, Takeru. – aseguró ella, como si fuera algo de lo más normal. – Aunque no soy muy buena con ellas, son buenas para practicar estrategia, ¿No es así?

Kenta y Takato asintieron, con un dejo de tensión en su cuerpo. Intercambiaron miradas y luego volvieron a Takeru, quien seguía sosteniendo la puerta cerrada tras de si.

-¿¿¿Hay un juego de cartas de los Digimon???

_TBC..._

**Notas:** Nada de explicaciones aún, pues falta por saber más de todo lo que está ocurriendo, demasiadas interrogantes, ¿No es así? ¡Y eso que aún no emparejo a nadie siquiera!


	3. Encuentros

**Odaiba Digital**

Por: Ariadna.

**Notas:** Por una razón que la verdad no es ninguna, decidí directamente responder los comentarios de cada quien a este fic. Me gusta la interacción Escritor/Lector ^^.

**Lara:** Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo en este fic, y si, me pasa exactamente lo mismo que a ti cuando se trata de tener varias ideas a la vez, pero qué se le va a hacer, ne? Espero sigas leyendo ^^ (Y escribiendo!)

**Sakky el hada de Cereza:** Igualmente gracias a ti por los ánimos ^^ a mi también me gustan los x-over entre series, y espero que esta idea funcione bien. ¡Sígueme deseando suerte!

**Bra:** También gracias por tus comentarios. Sobre los elegidos extranjeros no hablaré todavía, no son necesariamente uno por país, eso si. Y sobre la edad de Ryou, bueno, se supone que Takato y los demás tienen diez años en Tamers, pero también dicen que van en quinto grado, y los grupos de Adventure y 02 en ese nivel tenían once. Ryou sería cuatro años mayor que ellos, lo cual equivaldría a tener la edad de Taichi o Jou en este entonces. Me quedé con la idea de que tuviera la edad de Taichi, pero estuvo diez meses en el Mundo Digital, por lo que perdió un año escolar y terminó en el nivel de Mimi y Koushirou. Si estaba con Miyako en el capítulo anterior fue simplemente porque ella lo llevó al salón de Daisuke y los demás.

**Lina Saotome (Ahora Uriviel):** Un comentario tuyo siempre es bienvenido y lo sabes, Liz. Muchas gracias por el review ^^

**A-Life: **Gracias por el halago, hace mucho que no pensaba en mi como "buena escritora" (Y la verdad es mejor no hacerlo porque no lo soy, pero bueno, un poco de egocentrismo no es tan malo...). Y si, deberían prestar más atención a Tamers, hay tanto que se puede hacer con sus personajes... En especial mezclándolos con los de Adventure!!

**Cristina-Radcliffe:** Um, pues. No me gusta mucho que me exijan las parejas que van en mis fics, mucho menos cuando son comunes, pero bueno... No puedo decir que diste en el blanco con la pareja de Yamato y Mimi, pero tampoco puedo decir lo contrario. Ya verás, ya verás...  

**Kaishi Miharashi:** Siempre es agradable recibir un mensaje estimulante cuando tienes una historia un poco desmotivada. Me alegro que te haya dejado en ascuas y espero este capítulo te satisfaga. Sobre Yamaki... bueno, te puedo asegurar que sale, pero no te diré ni dónde ni cuándo, te parece? Así sigues en ascuas!!

**Capítulo 2, Encuentros.**

-Que mala suerte...

Mirando de un lado a otro de la calle, Katou Juri suspiró. Se había perdido.

Dio un paso adelante, y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Sabía que el parque de enfrente le era familiar... ¿Pero para qué lado quedaba su nueva casa?... Ella no tenía ni idea.

Dio dos pasos más hacia delante, pero luego decidió moverse a la derecha... y después se giró a la izquierda. 

-Um... – una voz a su espalda trató de llamarle la atención. – Puede que esté equivocado, pero pareces perdida.

Motomiya Daisuke, con un gran bolso colgando de su brazo y cargando un balón de fútbol, estaba a espaldas suyas. Le sonrió amablemente. Ella asintió con debilidad.

-Pensé que el camino ya me lo había aprendido, pero como no vine desde la escuela sino desde la casa de Yagami...

-¿Vives en casa o departamento? – le preguntó él.

-Casa. Es a la salida de uno de los condominios que da a este parque, creo. Es realmente enorme. – dijo ella, observando a su alrededor. – Pensé que me agradaría la idea de vivir cerca de tanto verde, pero ya no estoy tan segura...

-¿Te sabes tu dirección exacta? – Daisuke se le acercó, dispuesto a ayudarla.

-Eh, si, está anotada por aquí... – Juri revisó en su bolso hasta sacar una pequeña billetera y de ahí un papel. Se lo entregó a Motomiya. - ¿Conoces bien el sector?

Daisuke asintió con una sonrisa aún más amplia. 

-Como la palma de mi mano. He vivido toda mi vida en Odaiba. – leyó lo escrito en el papel. – Es pan comido, sólo hay que ir derecho. – indicó directo al parque. – Yo te llevo.

-¡Gracias!

Caminaron callados por un rato. No duraron mucho, eso si. A los dos les disgustaba el silencio...

-Y... ¿Cómo estuvo tu práctica de fútbol? – preguntó la chica. - ¿Alcanzó a llegar el hermano de Yagami? 

-¿Taichi? Si, sin problemas. Siempre fue el favorito del entrenador. – miró el balón que cargaba. – Y la práctica estuvo bien, si no fuera por los continuos gritos de Wallace, eso es. – agregó, como si hablara de un insecto que lo picó en la espalda. 

-Yagami...

-Dile Hikari. – interrumpió el chico. – Llámanos a todos por nuestro nombre, sino es confuso. Deja las formalidades para los viejos.

-Bueno... Hikari dijo que ustedes conocieron a... Wallace en un viaje a Estados Unidos. – dijo ella finalmente. - ¡Que emocionante debió ser eso! A mi me encantaría tener la oportunidad de viajar...

-A mi también. – reconoció Daisuke. – Ese viaje, y los otros, fueron todos por... trabajo, así que no alcancé a dar un buen recorrido turístico.

-¿Trabajo? – interrogó Juri. - ¿Qué clase de trabajo? Si sólo tienes trece años...

-Uh, pues, eh...

-¡Detente ahí, oh malvado Digimon! – grito una voz.

Aquel grito hizo que Motomiya detuviera su paso en seco. Su adrenalina comenzó a correr a mil por segundo. Buscó con la mirada de donde provenía la voz...

-¡No! Dominaré el mundo, jajajajajaja...

Un momento. Eso sonaba algo extraño... Como si fueran... ¿Voces de niños?

-¡Así no, Makoto! – dijo una tercera voz, ésta femenina. – Los Digimon no quieren _dominar_ el mundo, quieren _destruirlo_.

-¿Tú qué tanto sabes, Ai? ¡Perfectamente habrá alguno que quiera dominarlo! ¿Cuál es el chiste de hacerlo pedazos? – replicó la segunda voz.

-Uy, ustedes dos me ponen nervioso... – aseguró la primera voz, soltando un suspiro. – Mako de todas maneras va a perder contra nosotros, ¿Qué más da?

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Masahiko? – lo desafió la voz de "Mako". – Justo tenía un plan infalible...

-Rindete ya, si sabes que los malos nunca ganan.

-Pero, Ai... 

Juri miró tras un gran árbol que estaba frente a ellos. Eran sólo tres niños pequeños discutiendo las tácticas de su juego. Daisuke no sabía si suspirar aliviado o saltar a cuestionar a esos pequeños sobre lo que decían.

-¡Hermana! – el niño llamado Masahiko vio al dúo tras el árbol y los saludó. – Hola, ¿Quién eres tú? – saludó al acompañante de Juri con curiosidad.

Daisuke se presentó aún sintiéndose fuera de lugar. ¿Niños jugando a los Digimon? Eso era... ¡Surrealista! Aunque también... Era una historia fácil de propagar, en especial entre pequeños... Tal vez no fueron simplemente olvidados como todos en Odaiba pensaban...

-Ustedes tres parecen todos unos expertos sobre los Digimon. – comentó él tratando de sonar casual.

-¡Por supuesto! – replicaron los tres niños a la vez. – En casa tenemos...

-Muchos juegos al respecto. – terminó la frase Juri, interrumpiendo a los niños. 

A Daisuke eso le sonó algo raro, pero prefirió no indagar sin tener a nadie de apoyo para sacarlo de líos por si decía más de la cuenta...

-¿Y qué estaban diciendo sobre los Digimon?

-A Mako le tocó ser el Digimon malo, - explicó el menor de los Katou. - Pero no quiere seguir las reglas.

-¿Reglas?

-Claro. – continuó la única niña de los tres. – Que el Digimon malo quiere destruir la Tierra pero no puede porque los Digimon buenos lo vencerán.

-¡Pero así de fácil no se vale! – insistió Makoto. – Así nunca nadie querrá ser el Digimon malo...

-Lo que sería ideal... – murmuró Daisuke para si. – Pero... – les sonrió a los menores. – Un Digimon malo no les avisará de sus intenciones... Los tomará por sorpresa...

Los tres niños lo quedaron viendo, asombrados. Juri emitió una sonrisa también al darse cuenta a lo que iba el moreno. 

Daisuke dio un paso adelante.

-Un Digimon malo puede ser cualquiera, aunque tenga apariencia de ángel... – continuó, hablando pausado y suave. Y dio otro paso cerca de los chicos. – Y puede que aunque se percaten, su táctica de combate sea tan sorprendente que no se lo esperen... Y...

-¿Y...? – corearon los hermanos y Masahiko a la vez.

-Y...

-¿¿Y...??

-¡¡¡¡AAHHH!!!!

El hermano de Jun les hizo la mueca más horrorosa en la que pudo pensar y gritó muy fuerte, casi lanzándose encima de los tres niños, asustándolos tremendamente. Juri se rió de buena gana al ver las expresiones de susto de Makoto y los demás, que pronto partieron corriendo escapando del "Digimon malo" como se había autonominado Daisuke...

-¡No podrán escapar del malvado Daisukemon! Jua, jua, jua!!

-------------------------------

-Es increíble que vivamos todos en el mismo edificio. ¡Takato se alegrará mucho!

-Pareciera que ese edificio está hecho para encuentros, jaja.

Shiota Hirokazu acompañaba a Inoue Miyako a su departamento. O al de ambos, porque como se enteraron en el momento de partir a su hogar, vivían muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Yo creo que tu amigo ya debe haberse enterado. – dijo ella. – Dijiste que le tocó Takeru como tutor, ¿No? 

-Oh, es verdad. – Hirokazu colocó sus brazos por sobre su cabeza. – Es igual. Es muy útil conocer a alguien acá. Me di muchas vueltas hoy en la mañana tratando de llegar a la escuela.

-Pero si queda tan cerca...

-Pues no me enteré de eso hasta veinte minutos después.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistado? – rió la chica. – Bastaba con seguir el rastro de adolescentes en uniforme...

Hirokazu se rascó la nuca.

-Jo, no se me había ocurrido...

Hace poco rato que la improvisada reunión entre viejos y nuevos amigos había acabado. El grupo de trabajo en donde estaba Hirokazu llegó a nada después que Ruki decidiera que no quería seguir perdiendo su tiempo, retirándose con Ryou tras ella. A su vez, el norteamericano se fue con el resto del grupo a mirar el ensayo de una banda que mencionaron, y Daisuke alegó que honestamente no tenía muchas ganas de estudiar nada desde tan temprano empezado el año escolar.

Fue un alivio para el castaño que la chica de lentes viviera en el mismo edificio, sino era seguro que se perdía... de nuevo

-¿Y por qué tu familia se mudó a Odaiba? – interrogó ella de pronto.

-Eh... – la pregunto tomó al muchacho de improviso. ¿Qué podía decir? – Pues, la verdad es que mis padres simplemente quisieron un cambio de aires... – trató de esconder su risa nerviosa, sin mucho resultado. – Shinjuku es muy ruidoso y super activo, ¿Sabes?

Miyako asintió.

-Puede ser, pero Odaiba es mil veces peor, créeme. – acotó ella, sonriendo para si. – No te imaginas la clase de cosas que pasan aquí... – comentó, girando sus ojos.

-Nah, no creo que sea nada comparable a las rarezas de Shinjuku...

Ambos se miraron en silencio por unos segundos y luego ella rió.

-¿Qué te parece si me acompañas y lo discutimos adentro? – le sugirió.

Él pestañeó. No se había dado cuenta que ya estabas frente al gran edificio, y más específicamente ante una tienda de víveres conectada al edificio.

-¿Y este almacén?

-Es de mi familia. – explicó ella. - ¿Pasas?

-Uh, claro. – Shiota miró con interés su alrededor. - ¡Tener una tienda de comida cerca es buenísimo!

-¿Tu familia es muy amplia?

-No, es que tengo un amigo que come como máquina. – le contó, sonriente. – Los padres de Takato son panaderos. Me pregunto si instalarán una tienda también....

-Nosotros aquí vendemos pan envasado, y los vecinos siempre se quejan porque sólo hay pan fresco en los Hipermercados. - explica Miyako, mientras caminaban por el pasillo principal, lleno de productos chatarras como papas fritas y galletas. – Una panadería sería una excelente idea.

-El pan de Guilmon es especialmente rico... – comentó Hirokazu, tapándose la boca demasiado tarde para evitar que la chica lo escuchara.

-¿Guil...?

-¡Miyako! 

La joven de anteojos notó a una pareja levemente mayor que ella y su acompañante. Les sonrió de inmediato, al parecer olvidando el asunto del mencionado digimon.

-Sora, Koushirou. Buenas tardes. – los saludó. - ¿Qué hacen acá? – interrogó, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos vivía muy cerca del almacén.

Shiota se hizo a un lado mientras observaba al grupo de amigos. El único chico tenía corto cabello pelirrojo y era un par de centímetros más bajo que la otra muchacha, quien tenía el cabello medianamente largo, hasta los hombros, y colorín. También notó que iban tomados de las manos.

-A ambos nos tocó trabajo de tutores, y en este edificio viven de quienes quedamos a cargo. – explicó el pelirrojo, Izumi Koushirou.

-Tu debes recordarlos, Miya. – comentó la colorina, Takenouchi Sora, con una sonrisa. – ¡Yuri y Lora!

La menor pestañeó. 

-¿Te refieres a los hermanos rusos?

-Los mismos, ¿No te parece fantástico?

-¡Por supuesto! – replicó Inoue, al parecer más que encantada con la noticia. – Es increíble como todos se están mudando a Odaiba...

El chico hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Es verdad, Michael me contó que Wallace y varios de sus amigos de Estados Unidos se mudaron también, pero no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle porqué. – dijo, con tono serio.

-Eso no importa tanto ahora, Shiro. – le alegó Sora. – Relájate un poco. – le pidió, presionando un poco la mano que tenía entrelazada con el otro e indicando al acompañante de Miyako. - ¿No nos presentas a tu amigo?

-Oh, claro. Él y sus amigos también se mudaron aquí hace poco. Curioso, ¿Verdad?

-------------------------------

-Ya llegué.

Lee Jenrya entró moviendo de lugar una caja pequeña que interrumpía el paso de la entrada. Miró a su alrededor y soltó un suspiro, rascándose la nuca viendo tanto desorden. De seguro no había nadie en casa, pues no recibió respuesta. Apartó unas cuentas cajas más de su camino, y cuando llegó a la sala principal, sorprendido, notó que no estaba tan solo como pensaba.

-¿Qué haces ahí? – cuestionó, un poco molesto, a un especie de peluche verde de orejas largas. – Terriermon, le prometiste a mamá que Lopmon y tú la ayudarían a... ¿Terriermon?

El peluche no le otorgó respuesta alguna. Jenrya pareció descubrir en él una mirada de angustia, y giró a mirar a su alrededor. Del otro lado de la sala, en el sofá, estaba recostado otro peluche parecido, pero de color más oscuro. Tampoco obtuvo reacción de aquel.

Prefirió no seguir presionando y se encaminó por el pasillo a una de las habitaciones del fondo, en donde comenzó a escuchar ruidos de conversación. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando alguien de adentro la abrió por él y le dio de golpe en la cara.

-¡Ouch!

-Oh, hermano... ¡Perdón! – Lee Shiuchon se disculpó como pudo con su hermano mayor al ver el dolor que le causó. – No te oí llegar, lo siento.

Jenrya hizo un gesto para restarle importancia, sobandose su adolorida nariz.

-¿Qué pasa, Shaochung? La casa está hecha un desorden y Terrier...

-¡Tengo visitas! – exclamó la muchacha, apresuradamente. 

La puerta tras ella se abrió más y dejó a la vista dos chicos de una edad parecida a la menor. Jenrya no necesitó notar la mirada de urgencia de su hermanita para entender lo que pasaba.

-Oh. – fue lo único que pudo decir. - ¿Y ellos de donde salieron?

-Te presento a Iori y María. – Shiuchon señaló a sus nuevos amigos con una sonrisa. – María viene de Estados Unidos, es nueva en la escuela como yo. Iori es un curso mayor, pero se nos unió en la reunión de tutores y los invité a venir después de clases... – los ojos de la chica parecían rogar por algo de entendimiento.

-Um, encantado. – murmuró Jenrya, algo incómodo. 

Hida Iori, de cabello castaño, hizo rápido una reverencia.

-Tú debes ser Jianlig... Jiang... – Iori pareció enredarse con su propia lengua.

-Jianliang. – el de pelo azul rió. – pero Jenrya está bien. Soy uno de los hermanos de Shiuchon.

-Que complicado eso de la lectura china o japonesa de los nombres. – comentó la otra chica, María. – Es un milagro que mi nombre sea común aquí en Japón también.

-Ya lo creo. – el mayor de los dos Lee hizo una reverencia. – Si me disculpan, debo hablar con mi hermanita por un segundo...

Él rápidamente tomó del brazo a Shiuchon y la arrastró hasta la habitación del frente, la propia, que estaba hecha un completo desorden, tal como el resto de la casa. Cerró la puerta tras de si y la niña tuvo que tragar saliva al ver la molestia en la expresión de su hermano.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó de inmediato.

-Eso es decir poco, Shaochung. – replicó él. – Te dije esta mañana, ¡Nada de visitas! Mucho menos sin aviso, y mucho menos si la casa está así de desordenada. ¿Y qué pasó con Terriermon y Lopmon?

-Em, bueno... – la menor comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, encontrando sumamente interesante observar el suelo en ese momento. – Es que la estábamos pasando tan bien, y pensé que mamá tendría la casa ordenada para cuando volviéramos, y Terriermon y Lopmon ya saben cómo actuar cuando hay visitas, están acostumbrados...

-Eso no es excusa. – insistió el mayor, con voz amenazadora. – Nos es justo para ellos tener que estar así en su propia casa. 

-Me disculparé con ellos...

-Y les dirás a tus amigos que se verán mañana. – agregó Jenrya, en tono grave. – Tenemos que hacer un poco de orden antes que mamá llegue. 

-Está bien... – ahora Shiuchon hizo un puchero y salió al pasillo.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está nuestra hermana?

-Llamó diciendo que llegaría tarde. Algo del ensayo de una banda... 

-------------------------------

-¿Por qué vamos tan rápido? – interrogó Michael, tratando de seguirle el paso a su amiga.

-Porque Tai tomó demasiado tiempo en su entrenamiento y llegaremos tarde. – replicó ella, mirando en menos a su otro acompañante.

-Vamos, Mimi, ¡Siempre es lo mismo! – Yagami Taichi giró los ojos con molestia. – Sólo porque te gusta más la idea de un músico que un deportista...

-Eso no es cierto. – se defendió la chica, deteniendo por primera vez su paso. – También hay deportistas muy guapos, es sólo que no se me hace gracia acercarme a uno cuando está todo sudado.

Ese comentario sólo logró que el castaño girara sus ojos de nuevo. Tachikawa Mimi no era quien para quejarse. Fue ella en primer lugar quien exigió hacer el ritual de la buena suerte antes de terminar su entrenamiento y terminó abrazada por un muy oloroso jugador de fútbol.

-¿Cómo es que me convenciste de acompañarte para escuchar esta loca discusión? – murmuró el rubio Wallace al igualmente rubio Michael, dejando de lado a la pareja dispareja por un momento.

-No quería quedarme sólo como mal tercio. – comentó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mal cuarto, querrás decir. – corrigió su compañero estadounidense con una sonrisa.

-Ajá. – Michael asintió. – Y después dicen que es en América donde están todos los Freaks.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna rara! – se defendió de pronto la única muchacha del grupo, que al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación de sus amigos. 

-¿Y llamas la relación que tienen ustedes muy normal? – cuestionó el menor de los presentes.

-¿Alguna queja al respecto? – interrogó Taichi, alzando la voz un poco peligrosamente, en defensa suya y de Mimi. – Pueden decirlo aquí y ahora...

-No se enojen, por favor. – Wallace trató de apaciguar los ánimos. – No lo decíamos con mala intención. 

-Es cierto, Meems. – agregó Michael. – Nos basta con verlos felices, sólo nos reíamos un rato a sus expensas. – reconoció. - ¿O es que tú no has hecho lo mismo con otros a veces?

-Er... – la cara de la muchacha se tiñe de colores rojizos. – Jaja, supongo que siempre nos pasamos un poco cuando molestamos a Sora y Koushirou, ne? – comentó, mirando a Yagami.

Éste no alcanzó a responder pues finalmente habían llegado al lugar de encuentro. Uno de los salones grandes al fondo de la institución de Preparatoria, donde se practicaba la clase de Música y los grupos extra programáticos relacionados. 

Mimi no demoró en encontrar con la mirada a quien buscaba. Ishida Yamato, bajista y vocalista de la banda que en esos momentos parecía prepararse para comenzar su ensayo. No estaban solos, eso si. Además de los otros tres miembros de la banda, una muchacha conversaba muy amigablemente, demasiado para el gusto de algunos, con el rubio que el grupo recién llegado había venido a visitar.

-¡Ejem! – Taichi tosió para llamar la atención del par. 

-Ah, Tai, Mimi. – Ishida los vio y caminó hacia ellos con paso rápido. - ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Pensé que ya no venían.

La muchacha miró de reojo a su acompañante castaño, pero no dijo nada al respecto, en cambio, dedicó su atención a la otra chica presente.

-¿Y quién es ella? – interrogó, en tono un tanto peligroso.

Taichi y Yamato tragaron saliva a la vez. Parecía ser que nada era más terrible que una Mimi celosa. O al menos eso entendieron Wallace y Michael, que miraban a lo lejos, y reían entre dientes.

-Um, Tai ya la conoce, - el hermano de Takeru hizo señas a joven para presentarla. – Me asignaron como su tutor.

-Soy Lee Jaarin, encantada. – hizo una reverencia rápida, ignorando por completo el aura asesina de la otra.

-Tachikawa Mimi. – respondió la susodicha. Luego se volvió al músico. – Estaremos en las gradas, con Wallace y Michael. – avisó, y caminó hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-¡Hey! – Yamato llamó por ella confundido. - ¿Y no me darás el abrazo de la buena suerte?

Mimi volvió la vista, y un aire despectivo se sintió a su alrededor.

-¡¿Por qué mejor no le pides a Lee que te lo dé?!

Yamato volvió a tragar saliva con el ácido comentario. Se giró a Taichi.

-¿Ese día del mes? – cuestionó.

-Así parece...

-------------------------------

-Er... Nosotros nos vamos...

Takeru no prestó mucha atención a lo que sus otros dos compañeros le decían. Estaba enfrascado escuchando las indicaciones de Takato sin parar de mirar una carta tras otra. Todo parecía demasiado asombroso para él.

-Si, bueno, nos vemos mañana. – se despidió Catherine, saliendo del departamento junto con Kenta. – Creo que no nos escucharon. – supuso, cuando no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Así parece. – el chico de lentes se encogió de hombros. – Takaishi se ve muy entusiasmado con las Digicartas. A mi también me entretienen, pero no es para TANTO...

La muchacha sonrió.

-Tiene sus razones, créeme. – acotó. - ¿Y bien? ¿Te vas para tu casa?

-Sie, supongo. – Kenta miró el cielo. – Se hace tarde. 

-Oh. – ella se mostró un poco decepcionada. – Pensé que tal vez podrías acompañarme a dar una vuelta por la ciudad... – comentó, tentativamente.

El chico no pareció recibir el mensaje perfectamente, pasando la mano por su cabello.

-Sería mejor si salieras con alguien que conozca la ciudad. No sería divertido perdernos a estas horas...

-Si, claro. – ahora se mostró totalmente decepcionada, pero no se rindió. - ¿Me acompañas a mi hotel, que sea?

-Um, ok. – el chico asintió sin más.

Caminaron tranquilos alejándose del edificio donde sus amigos vivían. No había sido una tarde muy productiva, no con Takeru ansioso pro conocer más de todo el concepto "Digimon" que podía entregarle Takato... Al final olvidaron por completo su tutoría y se tomaron el rato para jugar con las Digicartas...

-¡Cat, hola!

A metros de la francesa y su acompañante estaba otra rubia con un acompañante de apariencia parecida, pero varios años mayor. Y en vez de cabello verde oscuro, el pelo de Kido Jou era azulado.

-Anna, que gusto verte. – saludó rubia a rubia. – Y tú debes ser Jou, ¿No es así? – dedujo de inmediato la joven, sonriendo. – Que gusto conocerte al fin. Nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos antes.

El chico hizo una reverencia y le dedicó una sonrisa a la menor.

-Anna ya me había comentado que varios chicos además de ella y sus hermanos se vinieron a Odaiba. – contó Jou, de buena gana. - Lo que me parece extraño es el _porqué_. – resaltó, mirando de reojo a su compañera.

En eso Catherine pareció recordar que no estaban solos y presentó a Kenta a los demás.

-Anna y sus hermanos son de Rusia. – explicó, para formar conversación. Volvió a la otra chica y Kido. - ¿Hacia donde se dirigían ustedes?

-Estaba tratando de convencer a Jou que me diera un recorrido por la ciudad en vez de simplemente venirme a dejar a mi casa. Tengo ganas de conocer mejor Odaiba, es primera vez que estoy en Japón. – acotó la rusa. - ¡Tal vez ir a cantar karaoke!

-Oh, no soy bueno para eso... – trató de safarse Kido, avergonzado.

-Yo si.

Los ojos de la extranjera menor se iluminaron al oír a Kenta.

-¿En serio? – interrogó Catherine. - ¿Te gusta cantar karaoke?

-¡Me encanta! – reconoció él, sonriendo interesado. – Si me llevan, canto lo que sea.

-¡Eso es genial! – las chicas miraron a Jou. - ¿¿Por favor??

-Ay, ¿Por qué yo?...

-------------------------------

-¡Alice, espera!

Apenas la susodicha dio un paso fuera de la oficina del director, se encontró cara a cara con dos viejos conocidos, Makino Ruki y Akiyama Ryou.

-¿Qué hacen todavía en la escuela? – interrogó la rubia, sin detener su paso hacia el exterior de la institución.

-Esperaba hablar contigo. – dijo la pelirroja, acelerando su paso para alcanzarla. Y tratando de ignorar su compañía. – No sé que hace él aquí, eso si.

El muchacho giró los ojos, en lo que parecía el resultado de una larga discusión con Makino, en lo que podrían haber estado toda la tarde. Aún así, prefirió no decir nada y fue directo al grano con el asunto que a todos los presentes concernía. O al menos, a él y a Ruki, eso es.

-Tu sabes lo que está pasando, ¿No es así? – interrogó.

-¿A qué se refieren? – replicó Alice, como si nada.

-Pues... – Ruki dudó, no mostrándose muy segura. – A lo que pasó hace unos meses, y la mudanza. ¿Por qué Yamaki nos hizo venir a Odaiba?

-Esto va más allá del poder que tiene el señor Yamaki. – Alice aseguró, formando una sonrisa en sus labios. – Pero no soy quien para contarte lo que pasa, Ruki, lo siento.

Eso molestó a la otra muchacha, y bastante. Pero no se dejó callar, tenía aún más preguntas pendientes. 

-¿Y qué harás esta semana? ¿Por qué vuelves a Shinjuku?

-Eso lo sabrán cuando vuelva. – replicó, sonando siniestra. – Traeré a alguien que puede explicar todo mucho mejor que yo.

-Pero... 

-Lo siento, pero se me hace tarde. – la extranjera divisó un auto aparcado a la entrada de la escuela. – Dejen de preocuparse tanto, - les recomendó. – Aprovechen de conocer a sus nuevos amigos, les será interesante...

Y sin decir más, se despidió y se fue. El dúo quedó con las palabras en la boca y claramente más molestos que antes. Ni Ruki ni Ryou disfrutaban el quedar en ascuas...

-¡Rayos! – maldijo la chica. - ¿¿Por qué tanto misterio??

_TBC..._

__

__

**Notas: **Por fin el capítulo dos. Disculpen la demora ^^U ahora bien, en este capítulo no pasó mucho, o más bien nada, pero esa era la intención ^^ si nunca dije que este fic fuera de acción, eh? Sobre la bizarra relación entre Taichi, Mimi y Yamato no explicaré nada aún, dejaré que se revele de a poco, y si, Sora y Koushirou son pareja, pero de nuevo, aún no diré mucho sobre el asunto del romance...

Y para el próximo capítulo, el primer interludio, meses atrás, en Shinjuku. Al menos algunas explicaciones serán dadas...


End file.
